


Blowing Kisses Like We're Lovers

by hukelemmings (dafeedil)



Series: Good Excuse to Be a Bad Influence [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Banter, Blink and you'll miss it, Flirting, Friendship, I think you could call what they have friendship?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light-Hearted, M/M, Muke - Freeform, OH theres cashton at the beginning if you SQUINT, Piercings, Sequel, Sexual Humor, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, honestly this is just a filler between part one and part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafeedil/pseuds/hukelemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You haven’t been in for weeks. You were supposed to come in so I could check your lip.” Michael scolds, and it’s honestly the last thing Luke expected him to say. He misses the flirting, he wants it back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m here now. Maybe you can come over here and check it for me.” Luke bites his lip, making sure to run his tongue over the black metal in his lower lip. Michael’s eyes are honed in on the movement, and Luke can’t help but smile, knowing he fascinates the red haired boy like this.</p>
<p><em>Or, Luke comes back to the tattoo parlor for a new piercing, and Michael is </em>awfully<em> excited to see him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Kisses Like We're Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I _was_ going to include this as the beginning of part 3, but it just didn't all work together and yeah. Hope you don't hate this.
> 
> I was massively torn with how to do this sequel, because so many of you requested one, but I didn't want to turn The Taste of Ink into a chaptered thing, so I decided making it a 3-part series was a good way to go. Don't hate me. (Again, posted to my pseud bc wow confusing?)
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know, this is a SEQUEL to The Taste of Ink (Part 1 of the _Good Excuse to Be a Bad Influence_ series! So if you're confused, it's because you haven't read that yet!

Luke doesn’t know how he ended up back here.

He hasn’t stepped foot in or anywhere near To The Moon Tattoo for several weeks, hasn’t even kept tabs on the place with the exception of the couple times Ashton has come over for dinner at Calum and Luke’s place (and by _come over_ , he means force Luke out of the apartment so Ashton and Calum can fuck on every surface in the small space).

But his piercing is healing, and he’s been doing research, and he’s starting to think maybe another one wouldn’t be so bad.

Also, the way Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off of Luke with the new jewelry intact wouldn’t be so bad to experience again.

Much less nervously this time, Luke walks across the car park, swinging the door open and smiling at the familiar tune of some old Green Day song that’s playing in the shop.

Conveniently, Michael is working at the counter, wearing another one of his long sweaters, slumped over as he types on his phone, one o’clock apparently being a slow period of the parlor’s day.

The red haired boy glances up briefly at the sound of the door opening, then does a double take when he notices it’s Luke.

He doesn’t look surprised for long, though, a mischievous smirk spreading across his face instead.

“Hey, sexy,” Michael greets, and despite his best efforts to look nonchalant on this visit, Luke blushes.

“Hey,” Luke says sheepishly.

“What can I do ya for?” Michael asks, sitting up straighter and pocketing his phone. Luke steps closer, leaning on the counter and staring into Michael’s unfaltering eyes.

“I want another piercing,” he says.

Michael closes his eyes then, emitting this noise that sounds an awful lot like a groan. “Fuck, Luke, you’re gonna kill me.”

Luke smirks, tilting Michael’s face up and closing in so that there’s merely inches between their mouths. “How’s that?”

“With all these piercings. The lip is bad enough, if I see any more on you I’m gonna be popping boners every time you walk in the damn room.” The red haired boy replies coolly, and Luke knows he should’ve expected the blunt response, but he’s still caught a bit off guard, in the best way.

“You act like that’s a bad thing. Like I wouldn’t easily take care of it for you.” Luke says almost effortlessly, smirking when Michael’s jaw drops, sucking in a quick breath of air before exhaling on a broken ‘fuck’.

Michael scribbles something down in the appointment book, then curls his finger at Luke as a signal to follow him, which Luke does without even thinking twice. He’s practically skipping, honestly, and he’s thankful it’s Ashton’s day off so that the artist won’t have proof of this moment to share with Calum.

They end up in the same back room as last time, but there’s less awkward banter, more flying sparks. The tension is so thick it could probably be cut with a knife.

Luke sits down on the recliner again, smirking up at Michael, who’s sitting on his rolling chair and watching Luke carefully from across the room.

“You haven’t been in for weeks. You were supposed to come in so I could check your lip.” Michael scolds, and it’s honestly the last thing Luke expected him to say. He misses the flirting, he wants it back.

“Yeah, well, I’m here now. Maybe you can come over here and check it for me.” Luke bites his lip, making sure to run his tongue over the black metal in his lower lip. Michael’s eyes are honed in on the movement, and Luke can’t help but smile, knowing he fascinates the red haired boy like this.

Michael makes no move to come closer, though, to Luke’s disappointment. Instead, he just chuckles, shaking his head.

“You said you wanted another piercing?” Michael reminds, and _shit, right_ , Luke forgot about that.

The blonde boy nods, sitting up and sticking his tongue out. He points to it with his thumb, raising an eyebrow at Michael, as though to say _right here_.

Michael makes the same half-groan noise from before, standing up and finally walking towards the blonde. Luke subconsciously spreads his legs apart, and Michael slides between them like he belongs there. He fits pretty well, so maybe he _does_ belong there. Luke thinks he could get used to the feeling of it.

Michael grabs Luke’s jaw with two fingers, tilting the boy’s head back and analyzing the tongue like it’s some sort of science project and Michael’s trying to look smart as the teacher walks by.

“Fuck, it’ll be so hot.” Is all Michael says, and Luke smiles, pulling his tongue back into his mouth, much to Michael’s disappointment, judging by the pout that overtakes his face.

“I know.” Luke jokes.

Michael pulls away then, clearing his throat and adjusting his jeans not-so-discreetly. Luke smirks when he sees the bulge in the technician’s jeans, loves knowing just some banter about piercing his tongue has this effect on the other boy.

He sets up a tray again, just like last time, then brings it over, returning to his spot between Luke’s legs. The position is much more intimate than last time, though Luke figures, they’re acting much more flirtatiously than last time.

“I, uh.” Michael pauses, right in the middle of handing Luke the cup of mouthwash. He sets the small cup back down on the tray, and Luke quirks an eyebrow. “God, I really wanna know what this would feel like against my tongue.”

Luke is confused briefly, but then he follows Michael’s longing gaze to the small barbell resting in its sterile packaging on the tray, and he chuckles lowly.

The blonde boy lifts his legs, wrapping them around Michael and digging his heels into the back of the boy’s thighs. He pulls Michael closer, glancing up at him through his lashes. “Maybe you could, like, compare? A little before and after?”

Michael stares back down at him, mirroring the suggestive smile. “You asking me to kiss you, Lukey?”

Luke briefly debates giving a half assed, vague reply, but ultimately he decides he’d rather not dance around the subject. He hasn’t stopped thinking about kissing Michael since he got this fucking lip ring, why should he pretend he has?

“I’m asking you to kiss the _hell_ out of me, Mikey.” Luke says lowly.

Michael growls, doesn’t even waste a second of time, just grips Luke’s face between his hands and presses their lips together fiercely.

The blonde whimpers in surprise, closing his eyes and tilting his head up to get more of Michael’s taste, more of his air flooding Luke’s senses.

He parts his lips immediately, allows Michael to take control of the kiss. The red haired boy licks into Luke’s mouth, leaning forward so that their chests are pressed flush together.

Michael groans, full blown and perfectly audible this time, digging the pads of his fingers into Luke’s hips. Luke arches into the touch, lifting his hips off the chair and grinding up into Michael.

He smirks when Michael pulls away, breathing shakily and hesitantly rutting back against the blonde.

What Luke isn’t expecting, though, is for Michael to abandon his stance altogether, distancing himself from Luke by several inches.

The blonde boy frowns, and suddenly there’s a tiny cup of mouthwash being shoved in his face, and his jaw drops in disbelief. He drags his eyes up to Michael’s, throwing him the most menacing glare he can muster up in that moment.

“You’re kidding.” Luke spits.

Michael giggles, shaking the cup softly as if to remind Luke it’s not going anywhere. “I’m not.”

Luke motions to his groin, to his jeans that are straining with how hard he already is, which should maybe be embarrassing. Only, Luke’s not embarrassed, just pissed off and really horny.

The technician just quirks his pierced eyebrow. He motions to his own situation, and sure enough, he’s just as hard, and Luke really wishes he could get his hands on the boy. More than anything in the world, probably.

“C’mon, Lukey, if you’re good you just might get a reward.” Michael winks.

And okay, Luke might be desperate for Michael, but he’s also not going to risk the chance of a _reward_.

So bitterly, he snatches the cup from Michael, rinsing his mouth with the liquid before spitting it back into the cup and watching as Michael throws it into the wastebasket.

Michael slips on his signature black gloves, and Luke whimpers when the red haired boy snaps the latex onto his hands.

“Tongue out, baby.” Michael instructs, and Luke obeys immediately, adrenaline rushing through him, and he almost forgets about all of his pent up energy, because he fucking loves this part, loves how Michael handles him as he does his work.

He marks a small dot on Luke’s tongue with a felt pen, showing it to Luke who just nods like last time.

Michael places the clamp down over his reference point, telling Luke to inhale and exhale deeply. Just as the boy is doing so, a sharp pain is slicing his tongue, and he’s definitely sure the taste of blood in his mouth has his erection diminishing greatly. Which, he probably should have accounted for, since he read up and _knows_ that almost everyone bleeds during a tongue piercing.

Michael tries his best to do damage control, dabbing gauze in the blonde’s mouth to soak up the initial blood. When Luke can no longer taste the metallic tang of it, signaling Michael’s probably cleaned all of it, the technician sticks the barbell through Luke’s tongue.

He stares for awhile, admiring his handiwork, before emitting a shallow breath.

“Fuck, I was right.” Michael whispers, more to himself than anything, but Luke still answers.

“What, about how hot I look?” Luke teases. The metal in his mouth feels heavy, the clack of the barbell against his teeth catching him off guard initially. “Feels weird.” He says without thinking.

Michael chuckles, taking off his gloves and handing Luke the aftercare brochure. “Yeah, it will for a few days.”

Luke huffs, even though he’s not really irritated about anything. He sticks out his tongue, crossing his eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the piercing.

“And yeah, about how hot you look. I was right about that.” Michael continues, as though the initial conversation had never even ceased. “It looks good on you, Luke.”

Luke smiles sheepishly. “Did you still want to compare the after to the before?” He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Michael just snorts a laugh, shaking his head.

“Absolutely not. No kissing until after the swelling goes down.” Michael says softly, stepping between Luke’s thighs again, and for a second Luke thinks the boy might be going against his words and gearing up to kiss Luke anyway.

He’s disappointed when Michael kisses everywhere _but_ his lips. His cheeks, nose, forehead, jaw line, but not his mouth. _Infuriating_ , Luke concludes.

“What do I have to do to get your tongue in my mouth again?” Luke asks, loving the way Michael’s eyes flutter closed at his words.

“Maybe just a date sometime. I think that a date with you would definitely constitute a lot of kisses.” Michael says simply, and Luke nods, because yeah. He can handle a date, he’s perfectly okay with dating Michael. Especially if potential kisses are at stake. He can’t sacrifice potential Michael kisses.


End file.
